YuGiOh! 2nd Battle City Tournement
by FlamingRedHead
Summary: Kiaba is holding a second Battle City Tournement, Yugi and Joey has entered it for fun, and Marik has entered it for revenge! Without Yami to guide him, can Yugi stop Marik?
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! 2nd Battle City Tournament  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
It was a normal day at the Turtle Game Shop, Grandpa was sleeping, Yugi and Joey were having yet another duel, and Tea was yammering on about friendship. Yugi: I play the Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! Joey: Well I play my magic card Axe of Disspear! Now my Axe Raider is strong enough to rid your defenses! Axe Raider attack! Yugi's Big Shield Gardna has been destroyed. Yugi: Well Joey, I play Reborn the monster to bring back Big Shield Gradna in attack mode, and then I play the magic card Swords and Shield to make my Gradna's attack strength to 2600, and then I play Maleviolent Nuzzler, which makes my monster with an overall attack strength of 3300! Big Shield Gradna attack Joey's Axe Raider! Joey loses the duel. Joey: Man Yug, you have really beefed up your deck! Yugi: Of course, we have got Kiaba's second annual Battle City tournament! Joey: Yeah, and I already have a rematch with Mako Tsunami! Yugi: Alright Joey!  
  
Meanwhile on a ship heading for Domino City... Marik: Those fools thought that I've have joined the side of good, well they were wrong Marik holds up the 3 Egyptian God Cards, and his Millennium Rod. Marik: Since the Pharaoh has left little Yugi, I might as well kill little Yugi, after all the baka Pharaoh can't protect him!  
  
Will Marik plans of killing little Yugi work, find out on chapter 2 Authors Note: Sorry this chappie had to be short; my next chappies won't be that short! 


	2. Chappie 2

Chappie 2 I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Authors Note: Sorry about the last chappie being so short, but this chappie won't be short.  
  
Joey and Yugi waited outside at Kiaba Corporation for Kiaba to come and announce the start of Battle City 2. "Man Yug, what is taking that Kiaba creep so long?" Joey said. Then a familiar voice replied," Well, Joey maybe because you are impatience." Joey and Yugi turned around to see the beautiful Mia Valentine. "Mia?" Joey asked with confusion, "What are you doing here?"" Well, to enter the 2nd annual Battle City Tournament!" Mia said. Just then Kiaba Kraft 5 appeared with a big screen with Kiaba's face on it. "Welcome all and thank you for coming to my tournament, there will be some very important changes in this tournament. One change is that when a card is destroyed in defense mode, you will lose 50 life points. But one more change, is that in the first part of the tournament, if you lose a duel, then you will be turned to stone! But not to worry, when we have 8 finalists, everyone will turn back to normal. Well, I will also be in this tournament, so have fun, and remember I care!" "Uh Yug, that does not sound like he cares." Joey said. "Well, he said they would change back after there are 8 finalists, so as long as we 3 make it to the finals, we will be fine." Yugi said. "Well, I have to go guys, see you 2 in the final." Mia said, getting in her car. Mia blew a kiss to Joey and sped off.  
Kiaba picked up his Blue Eyes White Dragon phone at his office and pressed speed dial. "Hello Marik, I have set up the tournament just like you asked, and now its time to keep your end of the bargain." Kiaba said. Marik answered," Yes, you will get Obelisk as agreed in our plan. But I have to go, my sister's cell phone is rooming, so I have to get off." Kiaba replied," Just toss it in the ocean; it is your sister's phone." Marik said," Ok Kiaba, I will do just that! See you later!" Kiaba hung his phone up, grabbed his briefcase full of rare cards and took off to Battle City.  
Marik tossed Ishizu's cell phone in the ocean, and walked to his room on his boat. "Soon little Yugi, I will kill you, and your friends! No, not all of his friends, I need my 2 slaves, Joey and Tea for something else." Marik said polishing his rod.  
The next day Joey and Mako set out near the Domino Aquarium. "Well my friend, one of us will be turned to stone." Mako said with a sad face. "Hey, why don't we make a promise Mako, let's promise that whoever wins will do his best to be a finalist in the tournament and unstone the other." Mako nodded his head in agreement. Just then Joey started to grab his head in pain. "My friend, what is wrong?" Mako asked Joey. "Can't...urrrr, let....him...win....I...can....fight...him...urrrrrrr...." Joey said in very much pain. "Who Joey, who are you talking about?" Mako asked, trying to solve his friend's pain. Just then the Millennium symbol appeared on Joey's head and Joey started laughing and said "Yes, let us, it's been a long time since I have dueled." Mako knew something was wrong with Joey, but had no choice in the matter, he had to duel Joey. "Friend, I don't know what's wrong with; I just want to let you know that whoever is doing this to you, they won't get away with this." The duel disks were ready, the life points reached 4000, and the Mako, Joey duel was ready. Authors Note: Yes, another cliff hanger, with Joey under Marik's control, can Mako save his friend, or will he turn to stone trying. Find out on Chappie 3! 


	3. The Real Chappie 3, Stones, Lies and Ret...

The 2nd Battle City Tournament By: Flaming Redhead Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Authors Note: I finally got over my "Writers Block" and am able to continue with the REAL Chappie 3!  
  
Chappie 3: Stones, Lies, and Returns  
  
Mako looked at Joey, who was under Marik's brainwashing. Mako yelled at Joey," Please Joey, what has happened to you!" Joey just stared as he played Panther Warrior in attack mode and 3 cards face down. Mako drew Water Omotics and played her in defense mode. Joey drew his next card, which was Bistro Butcher. "I summon Bistro Butcher in attack mode!" Joey said," And then I play Scapegoat so I can sacrifice one of them to allow my Panther Warrior to attack your defense monster!" Panther Warrior destroyed Water Omotics reducing Mako's life points to 3950."That's not all!" Joey said," I attack your life points with Bistro Butcher!" Bistro Butcher attacked Mako's life points reducing it to 2150. "It's my move Joey!" Mako said looking at his cards. "Man, I only have level 5 and level 6 monsters in my hand and no magic or trap cards either....man I am one goner." Mako thought. Mako ended his turn in guilt. "I sacrifice another Scapegoat to have my Panther Warrior attack your life points! Then Bistro Butcher will attack your life points too!" Joey yelled. Mako fell to his knees his body slowly was turning into stone. "Jooooey, I uhhh sorry, pleeease uhhhh, remember our promise, please uhhhh....." Mako said before his body turned to stone. "I don't make promises fool, unless it is to destroy." Joey said as he walked on by the now stone statute of Mako.  
  
Kiaba walked to where Marik told him to meet him at. Kiaba was excited to gain Obelisk once again. Kiaba turned to an alley near the clock tower in Domino City. "Where is he?" Kiaba said. "Well Seto I am right here." Marik said, walking from the shadows that hid him"Did you think I would abandon my promise?" Marik then pulled out a case, opened it, and revealed Obelisk the Tormentor. Kiaba took Obelisk and walked on without saying another word. "Seto is a fool if he can't tell that the card I gave him is a counterfeit. I can't go and give god cards to anyone; they have to defeat me in a duel!" Marik thought as he walked on laughing" The nightmare will come little Yugi, and there is nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Trusdale was cleaning up the Turtle Game Shop when 3 guys in dark robes came in the shop." How can I help you?" Trusdale said. The 3 robed freaks knocked Trusdale down as they started breaking glass and grabbing cards. Just then Dartz walked in the game shop, grabbed a broom, and started to hit the three robed freaks. "Leave him alone you freaks, he didn't do anything to you so back off!" Dartz yelled as the three robed freaks ran off. Trusdale slowly got up and said "Thanks young man for stopping those freaks." "No problem, by the way are you Yugi's grandfather?" Dartz said. "Yes I am, why did you ask?" Trusdale said. "No real reason, but when you see Yugi, can you tell him that I, Dartz stopped by?" Dartz said reaching for the door. "Sure thing!" Trusdale said. Dartz walked out the door, looked at the clouds, and walked on.  
  
Yugi stared at the stone statue of Weevil Underwood. Just then Mai pulled up next to Yugi and said"So Yugi, the new rules of the tournament got you down?" Yugi said" Yes, I don't think it is right to be turned to stone if you lose a duel. Kiaba has gone off the deep end this time; no one deserves to become a stone statue, no one!" Yugi said while tears started to fall down his eyes. Mai then said" Yugi, I know the rules are unfair, but the faster we get to the finals, the faster they will turn back to normal." "You are right Mai, once we are in the finals, everyone will turn back to normal, and we will all make it to the finals, me, you and Joey!" Yugi said wiping the tears from his eyes. Yugi got in Mai's car, and drove him to the Turtle Game Shop where Tea was waiting for him. "Hey Tea," Yugi said getting out of Mai's car" How are you doing?" "Just fine Yugi!" Tea said. Just then Trusdale came out of the game shop." Yugi, there was a person here for you; I think his name was Dartz." "Dartz, why did he come?" Yugi asked. "Oh he just dropped by!" Trusdale said. "Well you guys, I've got to go, see ya tomorrow!" Mai said driving of into the night sky.  
  
Joey walked to Domino Sea Port to near Marik was. Marik's Millennium Rod glowed yellow and gave Joey these orders" Tomorrow, I will come to your house. You will let me in and I will change your pathetic deck into the strongest beat down deck ever. After that I will escort you to my next destination, which I will explain to you tomorrow." Marik's Millennium Rod stopped glowing and Joey fell to ground." Rare Hunters, take Joey to his house, when he wakes up, he will remember only of what I have told him!" Marik walked to his boat" The first part of my plan is complete, soon little Yugi will fall, and I will summon one of the greatest evil of the world, and no one can stop me!"  
  
Sorry again for not updating, it will be a few days before I update this story again! Please read and review! 


	4. Chappie 4

Chappie 4: Darkness of a kind heart  
  
I own nothing!!!  
  
Joey stared blankly as Marik was "fixing" his deck in his room. "Well Wheeler, I am almost done with your deck, your deck is filled with magic cards that can attack life points like Hinatoma and Final Flame, and you also have new monsters in your deck that will help you win duels." Marik said, handing the deck to Joey." Come with me Wheeler, we need to reunite Bakura with his Yami." Joey got up and followed Marik, unaware of what was going on.  
  
Dartz took his 4th locater card from Rex Raptor as Rex's body turned to stone. "This rule of people turning to stone after they lose a duel is just insane. Just 2 more locater cards and I will be in the finals." Dartz said, walking past Rex Raptor. "Hey Dartz, wait up!" Yugi said running to Dartz. "Yugi, how ya been!" Dartz said. "Been pretty good I think. Have you seen Joey around?" Yugi said. "No, not today, but I see him I tell you!" Dartz said," I have to get going Yugi, the sooner I can get locater cards, the sooner these people will turn back to normal." "I hear you Dartz, well see ya" Yugi said. Yugi stared into the clouds and thought" I hope you are ok Joey, because I don't know what I would do if you were turned to stone." A warm breeze brushed through Yugi's hair as he walked on to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
Kiaba stared at Obelisk, while holding his 5 locater cards. "This competition is getting boring, but then again I have a god card, which will be used on little Yugi." Kiaba said walking into his room. "Mokuba might not agree with this tournament, but once I reclaim my title as the best duelist in the world, he will agree with me." Kiaba sat in his chair as he looked at the window at Domino City.  
  
Bakura kept running from the Ghouls that were sent to capture him. "Leave me alone, I don't want any trouble!!!" Bakura said running into a dark alley. Just then Joey appeared out of nowhere, and walked up to Bakura and pulled out a box," This is for your own good Bakura." Joey said opening the box. Just then Bakura fell to the ground, struggled a bit, and then got up again, wearing the Millennium Ring. "Well Joey, where does Marik want to meet me at?" Bakura asked. "He said to follow me to Domino Pier that was my orders." Joey said. "Well, lead away Joey!" Bakura chuckled as he followed Joey. Shadi appeared from the ground, hidden from view thanks to his Millennium Key. "This situation is very dangerous! If Marik is able to summon NiteMare, the demon of darkness and fear, the world is in very much danger that it is. To make matters Atem's Millennium Puzzle is with him in the past life. My worries have just begun to grow." Shadi said as he looked into the night sky. "Oh Ra, how can I stop this situation."  
  
Who is this NiteMare, what plans does Marik have now that Yami Bakura is back, and how will Shadi handle this situation. Find out in Chappie 5! 


	5. Chappie 5

Chappie 5  
  
I own nothing!!  
  
Joey and Bakura walked to Domino Pier where Marik was waiting for them. "Excellent work Wheeler, for all your hard work, I give you 4 locater cards, making you qualified for the Battle City finals." Marik said handed Joey the 4 locater cards. "Bakura, I need you to come with me, and Wheeler, you will come too, I have something to show you 2." Bakura and Joey followed Marik to a warehouse a little ways from the pier. Storm clouds filled the sky as Marik slowly opened the warehouse door. Bakura gazed in amazement as he looked into a room of gold jewels, mummy cases, and a strange box that set on a table. Marik walked to the box, picked it up, and walked to Bakura and said"Have you ever heard the story of the demon NiteMare?" "Only that he wrecked havoc over Egypt and had to be sealed in some strange stone tablet." Bakura said. "Well then let me tell you of the story. 3000 years ago an evil god named Neheb-kau, serpent god of the underworld released a demon name NiteMare, to wreak havoc on Egypt, but the Atem was able to seal NiteMare in a stone tablet to keep him from hurting anyone in his kingdom. Neheb-kau was also sealed in the stone." Marik said. "But what does the box have to do with reviving NiteMare?" Bakura asked. "It is not the box that will free him; it is what is inside the box, the 4th Egyptian God Card, Munt, the god of war!" Marik laughed while opening the box revealing a golden card with a falcon. "Bakura, I will give you Orisis, and Wheeler, I will give the real Obelisk but I have encountered a problem; my sister has discovered what I was doing, I guess throwing her cell phone in the ocean must have given it away, but anyway she has token Ra to a location in Egypt. No matter, Ra is just the god of the sun; he has nothing to do with NiteMare and Neheb-kau!" Marik grabbed his Millennium Rod and pointed it at Joey and said "Tomorrow, you help me and Bakura once more. I will pick you up from your house at 9:00 tomorrow morning." Joey's body collapsed to the floor, Marik then turned to Bakura and said "You will take Joey here back to his house, make sure to avoid little Yugi and his friends, they must not suspect anything right now." Bakura grabbed Joey unconscious body, putting him over his shoulder, and walking out of the warehouse. Marik closed the warehouse doors, and walked to his boat when he heard someone call out to him "Marik, NiteMare is not a force to be taken lightly, you must turn back your ways!" "Listen Shadi, I don't need your ten cents about this, you don't own me." Marik snapped. Shadi walked up to Marik with a very disgusted face and said "You always were bent for darkness, even before the initiation." Marik turned around and walked off. "Your plan will back fire on your face!" Shadi yelled. Marik stopped, turned around and said "Stay out of my business Shadi; you are just a no one to me." Marik walked on laughing while Shadi looked on with sadness and grief.  
  
Marik walked into Domino Museum in anger. "Your plan will back fire on your face that fool said. I need not his words of nothing, I only need myself!" Marik thought as he went into the basement where most of the unseen stuff was there. Marik turned on the lights to see Odion at the bottom of the steps. "Marik, brother you do not know what you are doing! NiteMare is not a force to be reckoned with. Please Marik; listen to me, not as a person, but as a friend!" Odion pleaded. "Odion, I will not stop now! No one can stop me, not even you." Marik snapped "Odion, you are my half-brother; you were never part of my family, so go and take your brother story to someone who cares!" Odion looked shocked as tears filled his eyes "Marik, you never would say that! Neheb-kau and NiteMare are manipulating your mind! Stop this at once!" Odion was on his knees and looked at Marik. Marik just walked past him and said "I am in my own mind, Odion, so you better back off my case!" Marik went up to a stone carving with a picture of Anubis, went to his knees, and started chanting "From skies of black, to ground of red, I offer to you what I said! Hidden as Anubis so no soul can share, reveal to me Neheb-kau and NiteMare!" The stone tablet glowed with bright yellow as the picture of Anubis turned into a bunch of hieroglyphs. "Yes, so this is what I must do." Marik said after reading the hieroglyphs. Marik walked past Odion like nothing happened, and left the basement. Odion went to the tablet and was shocked to find what it said. "You must defeat the present forms of Atem and Seth, and blacken the heart of the Red Eyes Dragon owner even more. Once that is fulfilled, you will gain power like no other." Odion ran out of the museum, into the raining city. "I must warn little Yugi of the great danger he and his friends are in, I must stop my brother at all cost!" Odion thought as he ran through the wet streets, with the rain coming down on him.  
  
Mokuba pulled out his computer from under his bed. He locked the door to his room as he turned his computer on. Mokuba looked at his buddy list, to find that his buddy NK16 was on. Mokuba put on his microphone headset, connected it to his computer, and said "Hey NK16, how are you?" NK16 replied "Just fine Mokie12Blue, how are you?" "Not so good, my brother has been acting like a big jerk." Mokuba said. "Let me guess his new tournament, I bet that he wants to reclaim the title as the number 1 duelist in the world." NK16 said. Mokuba looked shocked, how could NK16 know about his brother's true goal of the tournament. Mokuba then got another message from NK16. "Mokie, it's me, Noah!" Mokuba then said "Noah! You are back! How is the virtual world?" Noah replied "Not so good, I found out that the Big 5 and Gozaburo has found some way to make android bodies for themselves, and they don't plan on helping him." Mokuba said"That's Gozaburo for you, but maybe since I'm not busy with the tournament, maybe I can help make you a body! But you are going to have to help me a bit though." "That will be a great idea Mokie! I will help you in any way possible!" Noah replied cheerfully. Mokuba then said "Noah, I have to go, but I will talk to you tomorrow, and we can start on your body!" "Goodnight Mokie!" Noah said as Mokuba shut down his computer. Mokuba slid has computer back under his bed, turned off his lights, and went to sleep with his Lord of D plushie.  
  
Gozaburo laughed as he walked towards his Kiaba Corp. "That Mokuba is a fool, just like his brothers. He thinks that he is going to help Noah, but in real life, he is going to help me escape!" Gozaburo thought, as he went up to his office. He sat down and sipped his coffee. "Soon Seto, I will own Kiaba Corp, and I will send you back to the orphanage, the same orphanage I found you, and I will just have manipulate little Mokuba's mind to my perfection." Gozaburo grabbed his coffee, and threw it out his window. "The best part about my plan is that Noah is gone forever!" Gozaburo chuckled as he walked towards the door. "Soon Mokuba, you will see things my way, very soon."  
  
Odion ran to the Turtle Game Shop, and knocked on the door. Trusdale opened the door and said "How may I help you?" Odion said "I must speak to Yugi at once!" Yugi walked down the steps to see Odion at the door. "Something wrong Odion?" Yugi asked. Odion told Yugi about everything about NiteMare and Neheb-kau, and about Joey and Bakura. "Poor Joey, and poor Bakura, they didn't do anything, why am I the one that puts their friends in much danger!" Yugi yelled, with tears running down his eyes. "Listen Yugi, there maybe a way to save them, and stop this whole mess, but you must have faith little one, your faith must guide you into saving your friends." Odion said calmly to Yugi. Yugi wiped his tears and nodded in agreement. "I must go Yugi, keep faith in your heart, and memories alive; and you will save your friends." Odion left as Yugi went up to his room. Yugi sat down on his bed, and stared at his ceiling, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Don't worry Yami; I can be brave, even without you." Yugi mumbled as he dozed off to sleep. The cloud filled sky let up to a star filled sky.  
  
Talk about twists, how can Yugi save Joey, Bakura and save the world from a god and his creation? Find out on Chappie 6! 


End file.
